


Faded

by immortaldragon12345



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Crime Fighting, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), I Ship It, Ice Powers, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Peter Parker, POV Wanda Maximoff, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Poor Vision (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Peter, Steve Rogers Feels, Superfamily (Marvel), Tags Are Hard, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Needs a Hug, Training, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortaldragon12345/pseuds/immortaldragon12345
Summary: After the snap, Thanos removed half the universe or did he?. He did not really know what would happen instead of killing the 1/2 he made another universe and sent them there rendering them stranded with no way to get back home. Join Tessa a girl with an amazing gift after the snap trying to get back home.





	1. The Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone welcome to this other story I decided to write It was written a while ago on fanfiction.net but I decided to bring it over here too dw ill update them both at the same time.

Chapter 1

 

SNAP

Stark! I don’t feel so good…. I don’t know what’s happening. Please, I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go…. I’m SORRY…

 

Universe 1

Tony’s POV

He fades to dust along with him goes other heroes and a tiny sliver of a heart the once belonged to Tony finally returning the name the merchant of death with every fleck of dust that hits the ground.

He sits there silence consuming his soul to the point of no return.

 

Universe 2

Peter’s POV

I open my eyes and look around.I notice I am in an alley How did I get here? I wonder watching other people in the streets looking as disorientated and confused as I was. Some are rushing around calling out for their loved ones and to be honest I would do the same but right now I am numb through and through and slightly empty inside. My heart is crying out and yet I stay quiet not making a sound choosing to climb and nearby building and stare at the city below and at the people who are damaged and broken down. I listen to their wails letting it reach deep inside me as I let it form a noose around my heart threatening to drop and spill my emotions for their depths but I still make no sound worrying that if I do it will break my dam and everything will pour out.

 

A/n so I know that I should finish my other fanfiction first but this was literally attacking my brain begging for me to write it so here you go I know its short but I wanted to test the Idea of it first also if you are new to me check out my other story.Enjoy

Dragon


	2. The aftermath

Chapter 2

Universe 1

Tessa POV

You wanna know what a person usually expects in the morning when sitting in the coffee shop normally its someone spilling coffee or a barista being yelled at but this oh this was new. I was sitting in my favourite chair and was drinking my latte when suddenly a car comes right through the front of the shop almost hitting a few people. Shouts and cries were heard and some people swearing but the weirdest thing was not that it was a cop car (That was still weird though) its that there was no one inside the car. 

“What the hell” I mutter questioning if I am drunk or something maybe the barista put something in my drink cause there is no way man around me people are voicing their thoughts but mine stay quiet. I prefer to be seen not heard. I exit the shop pushing my sunglasses back onto my face as I make my way out the door to see if anything else has happened. Now if you're wondering why the glasses its pretty simple you see it's my eyes there not the normal colours instead they change depending on my mood and no its not cool its weird they change from red-grey white or black. 

I move farther down the street watching as People literally dust away before my eyes What the hell? Then the screaming starts. A lot of people start disappearing into thin air and suddenly I'm joining them. I watch as my hands start to fall away and as I take my last breath I speak “Fuc-” then I'm gone.

 

 

Universe 2

Tessa’s POV

Normally when you fade away it means your gone forever but apparently not. I open my eyes and find myself standing in front of the coffee shop I was just inside of and I am not the only one who noticed that. I stand there numbly really confused about what just happened. 

Did I hallucinate? Or did I pass out? Yeah, that must be it. I move away from the shop noticing the there is no longer a large hole in the front of the building where the car drove through in its place is the store windows and door perfectly clean. 

Well then….. I take to 20 minute walk to my apartment and I head inside turning on the light I go to take a shower. As I exit my bathroom I notice that there is someone looking out my window. I slowly grab my gun that is taped to the back of the door. I silently cock it and point it at the silhouette of the person 

 

“There’s no need for that Tessa” the person says as they turn to face me. “Well well well look what the eagle dragged in” I mutter lowering my gun “Why are you here Nick I don’t want to work for you.” He sighs and sits down in the nearby chair. “I'm not here to ask you to work for me I'm here because of what has and still is happening,” he says looking at me waiting for my reaction but to my surprise, I show none. 

“What you mean the glitch?” he shakes his head “No not that I mean the fact that were not on Earth.” I sink into a chair confused but slowly putting two and two together. “We faded to another earth?” he nods “but why?” I ask confused as more and more questions form that need to be answered. “We don’t know yet but right now we need to know who of my team are here so we can help other people.” I nod “But why are you here” “I need your help and there’s to get off this world” I blink slightly shocked “I can’t help you I only can shoot that's it.” I try to hide my abilities from everyone more so from Nick. 

 

“You and I both know you can do more than that Mrs.Virtue don’t lie to me.” I still try to deny it “No I can only shoot.” he sighs and throws a knife at me which I catch with no effort at all “Well what do you call that then?” he asks raising his eyebrow. “Reflexes?” I ask hesitantly. He sighs “Do us both a favour and stop lying to me now let's get going.” I nod and walk towards my room stopping suddenly I turn “Where exactly are we going?” “Stark Towers” I nod and disappear into my room.


	3. Facility

Chapter 3

 

Peter’s POV

 

As I sit on the edge of the building I think about what I should do next Maybe I could go to see if aunt may is here I flip off the building and start swinging heading for queens. As I swing I notice people pointing at me and smiling they probably were worried that there were no heroes here. I sigh and continue to swing. I finally get to my apartment and I swing through the window. I remove my suit and put on a pair of pants after changing I leave my room and look around the apartment “Aunt May?” I call out searching for her. 

I went from room to room calling out for her and by the end of my search I am on tears She’s not here I cry as I sink onto the couch sitting there motionless but still crying. At least she didn't die like me I think as I wipe my tears away but am I even dead? I wonder getting up of the couch. I slowly move around my apartment grabbing extra web fluid and a bag. After I get everything I need I jump out of my window and head towards the facility. Maybe someone will be there I think swinging through New York.

 

 

Tessa’s POV

I am lying on the bed of my new quarters and stare at the ceiling. What now? I mean he does entirely know my abilitys but then again do I? I sigh and sit up moving over to my bag. I grab my gun and holster attaching it to my leg. I grab my jacket and head into the bathroom taking off my sunglasses I look at my eyes in the mirror sighing when I notice that they are red. I reach into my bag and grab a case with coloured contacts inside. I slip them in a look into the mirror pleased that they are now blue.

Let's go I exit my room and head down the hall looking for Nick. I walk into the main room and discover Nick talking with what looks to be a guy in spandex. “Uh…..Hey?” I say confused but alert with my hand on the stock of the gun ready to pull out and fire. The person turns to reveal a boy with light brown hair tossed to perfection and amazing brown eyes. 

 

“Hey,” he says waving and I wave back “Who are you exactly I ask my hand still on the gun “I’m Spider-man,” he says smiling “I know that I mean like what is your name?” I ask a little annoyed. “Oh uh I am Peter Parker,” he says cautiously unsure if that was a good idea. “Well nice to meet you Peter I am Tessa Virtue,” I say and hold out my hand for him to shake while taking my other hand off my gun. He shakes my hand and moves to sit on the couch wincing slightly. “So Nick what do we do now?” I ask watching Peter for any other signs of pain. 

 

“We are going to wait for more people to show I am already sending Hill out to look for the rest of them.” I nod as Nick leaves the room I then sink into the couch beside Peter closing my eyes and sighing letting the events of the past few hours finally kick in. “What a day,” I mutter relaxing forgetting Peters there. “Welcome to being an Avenger” he replies with a slight smirk in his voice. 

 

“Right you have good hearing.” I crack open one eye and look over at him. “So I am an Avenger now?” I ask raising my eyebrow. “I guess so,” he says shrugging. “So what exactly can you do,” I ask turning to face him and propping myself up on one elbow. “Wall-crawling, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, durability, stamina, healing and agility, and spider sense.” I nod “Cool” he looks at me 

“What can you do?” I am shocked that he asked but I reply “I can shoot guns” he nods believing me. “I don’t think that's all you can do.” says Nick as he enters the room again. “Again Nick I can only shoot guns and maybe a little Hand to Hand combat.” he sighs “One day I will find out what you can actually do until then don’t lie to us,” he says sternly. I gulp but nod. Peter watches me curious but he does not want to pry. 

“Well, then I’m going to the gym cause I assume that in a home of heroes there has to be one.” I get up and head to the elevator turning to look at Peter and Nick before I enter “Tschüss Idioten” I smirk and enter “What does that mean” asks Peter “ Oh nothing bye Idiots” she winks and the elevator shuts on there stunned faces. “What does it mean?” he turns to Nick “It means bye idiots” he laughs and leaves Peter with a confused expression on his face.


	4. The lost then the found

Chapter 4

 

A/n: Hey guys just to let you know I may not be posting for a while. The reasons are personal so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Universe 2

Tessa’s POV

I sit on a bench in the gym and take a sip of my water. I look around the room and note the fact that there is literally gym equipment everywhere and how there are weights on the ceiling. I put down my water bottle and hear the elevator ding and I turn towards it to see who was inside. The doors open to reveal Peter in a gym shirt and pants as well as a pair of athletic shoes.   
“Hey,” I say waving slightly to him. He waves back sitting beside me and looking around.   
“What do you think of the gym?” he asks, trying to make small talk.   
“It’s cool, I guess” I replied looking at him. I sigh and lean against the wall behind me thinking for a moment. “Hey, Peter?” I ask, looking over at him.   
“Yes?” he asks and continues to look around. “Wanna fight me?” I look at him and wait for his response.   
Peter looks at me shocked, “Um-m sure?” he says, not sounding completely sure of his answer.   
I smile and walk over to the mat waving him over. He slowly rises and walks over to the mat.   
“Tell me if I hurt you.” He says worriedly and sounding sincere.   
I nod and we prepare to fight. “Before we start, I want to make some rules,” I say watching him and he nods.   
“Like what?” he asks.   
“Well... no super strength, cause that is not fair at all.”   
Peter nods. “Okay, and how about the first person to tap out loses?”   
“Alright, let's start” I smirk.  
He tries to read my body language to see what I will do, but my years of martial arts training have made it impossible for him to do so. I watch him and note everything wrong with his stance.   
I smile and run at him, surprising him slightly before he prepares for my attack. I aim a punch at his chin which he blocks and tries to flip me, but I counter by kicking his chest which makes him grunt and he stumbles back slightly. Peter recovers quickly and runs at me, grabbing my arms and twisting them behind my back. I duck under his arm and kick his shin, making him go down, then I twist around and straddle him. I smile down at him, feeling triumphant. He smirks and flips me and I hit the ground hard, my back on the ground. What he didn't realize was that I had locked my legs around his waist. I flipped him over once more, making him laugh.  
“Okay, I tap.” I smile as he taps out and I get off him, reaching my arm towards him to help him up.   
“Well, that was a fast fight,” he laughs as we head back to the bench.   
“Yeah, it was.” I laugh with him. “We’ll definitely need a rematch,” I say, bumping his shoulder. He bumps me back. We sit down on the bench and I pass him a water bottle, taking a sip of my own.   
“So……” he says, trying to break the awkward silence. I look at Peter raising an eyebrow.  
“What?” I ask confused.   
“Well what are we going to do now?” he asks as he leans against the wall looking at the ceiling.  
“I guess we could go look for Nick?” I volunteer.  
“Sure,” he says and we both get up walking over to the elevator.  
“Wonder if he found anyone else yet,” I say as the doors slide shut.

 

Universe 1

Tony’s POV

 

I look around the streets of new york. How did I get here? Where’s Peter? I feel the wind blow by on my face touching the tear lines and making me shiver in the cold autumn air. I look down at my still bleeding side and I press my hand to it in hopes that it would stop the bleeding or maybe slow it long enough for me to know what is happening and how I got back to New York. 

I note that everyone in the street looks confused and worried. A few people are crying out what I think are names but they are almost insane sounding. I start to walk around wincing in pain every time I move my wound. I slowly walk back to my tower and I fall onto the ground as soon as I enter groaning as I do.   
“Friday” I groan out as my vision gets blurry the last thing I hear is Friday calling for Pepper then everything fades away.

 

Universe 2

Wanda’s POV

It’s been hours since I found Bucky in an alley. He looked so confused and worried that it broke my heart and now as we walk through what seem to be the streets of New York lost and alone we realize that we need to depend on each other in order to stay safe. We wonder around for a while trying to see if we really are in New York or not. I don’t know how long we have been walking for but we are both getting tired and hungry and we have nowhere to go.   
“Bucky” I start but he puts up a hand to stop me.  
“We need to keep moving Wanda” he says urgently and I nod not speaking again.  
We continue to wander through the streets of New York. At some point we wandered into the streets of brooklyn. We wander into an alley and look around.  
“We should take a break now” Bucky finally says and I sigh with relief and collapse against the wall and I finally relax.


	5. Welcome friends new and old

Chapter 5

 

 

Universe 2

Peters POV

“Stark! I don’t feel so good….” I stumble over to him and he catches me. “I don’t know what’s happening”.I fall to the ground “Please, I don’t wanna go” I say to him tears in my eyes and memories of him and me fill my mind “I don’t wanna go….” I start to turn to dust still crying and Mr. Stark is holding me after fighting Captain America and his team. The last time he held me was in “I’m SORRY…” With those words, as I lay in his arms the last thing I see is his tears then I am gone.

I wake up suddenly screaming as I am pulled from the dream and into reality. I start breathing heavily. Light fills the room as my door opens.  
“Peter?” A feminine voice says and footsteps approach and the bed dips with weight as she sits beside me.  
“Peter?” the voice says again and I shake my head breathing hard and gasping for air.  
“Woah Peter look at me” the person lifts my chin up so that I am looking at her. Brown meet blue and he feels a little better. I lean against Tessa feeling a little calmer but I am still breathing hard. She rubs my back trying to calm me.  
“It is okay Peter I am here” she says still rubbing my back trying to calm me. My breathing slows and I lean against her some more feeling peaceful but still worried about my dream and what had happened but I feel a sense of calm with Tessa here by my side.   
“I am sorry for waking you up” I whisper feeling bad that she had to come and help me. She looks at me shocked  
“Peter” She scolded  
“Yes?” I say confused at why she is mad.  
“It is not your fault for waking me up. I will always be here to help you” She promises while smiling at him. I nod unsure of what to say in response to that. She moves to leave but I grab her wrist and she looks at me raising her eyebrow.

“Can you stay Please just till I fall asleep” I ask hoping she will say yes. She nods and moves to the bed and lays down then rolling over to look at him. I smile at her a lay back down so we are now face to face. We stay like that for a while just talking and the last thing I remember is me laughing at something she said because when my eyes open she is gone and sun is shining in from the window. I sigh and go back to sleep feeling much better.

 

Universe 2 

Wanda’s POV

We have been here for so long I feel like it has been years but Bucky says that we are safe here so I guess we are. I am still unsure of what happened that fateful day I barely can recall what happened Bucky told me that it is normal and I am shutting memories out so I don’t become unstable I guess he is right. I wonder what everyone is doing right now and I hope that they are trying to find us. I miss them all especially Vision I wonder how he is Bucky refuses to tell me where he is which makes me mad but I guess I can wait a little longer to see him. 

Well, not I guess I know I can I mean I did not see him so long ago but I miss him so much. I miss the way he held me when I was sad and how he was always more than happy to stay till I felt better. I miss the way his laugh melted any frown and how he took his faults with stride. He was I mean is amazing I am so excited to see him. I smile as I remember everything we have done together. Bucky walks over to me 

“We should get a move on maybe we can find someone who can help us” I nod and stand up and gather our stuff which's basically garbage and we walk out of the alley and back onto the streets of New York.I look around to see if I see anything that I might have been too before or have passed. We have been walking for so long I have lost track of time suddenly Bucky stills and puts a hand out to stop me and I look around as I try to find why have stopped. 

“Wha-” he puts a finger up to my mouth to silence me and I stay quiet still confused as to why he then points to an alley and we approach it quietly trying not to draw attention to us as we walk into the darkness we turn and watch the entrance of the alley waiting for something to appear or a sign of danger. Suddenly a man appear in the entrance to the alley the darkness shields his face (XD) and all we see is a silhouette as the man steps closer we can make out who he is the first thing we notice is the black trench coat the moves even though there is no wind then we see the stoic face of Nick Fury 

“Well, Well, well what have we here?” He asks pleased that he found more people.  
“Hey Sir” Says Bucky casually as though it is not weird that Nick is here. Nick smirks at us and he walks closer.  
“We have some people to go meet” He says and a car pulls up in front of the alley’s entrance and Nick enters the car motioning them towards the car and we approach it carefully unsure if we should as soon as he notices he says.  
“It’s safe no-one is going to kill you calm down” he scoffs and rolls his eyes and with that statement of pure annoyance which is his specialty we get in and the car pulls away from the curb. Soon enough we make it to the compound and we all exit the car and walk towards the building a little confused why Nick brought us here. 

We entered the compound and took the elevator upstairs and of course over the elevators speakers AC/DC’s Back in Black was playing courtesy of Tony Stark. When the doors opened we immediately noticed that there were two other people in the room one of them we already knew but the other one was a new face and that scared me a little.

“Hey Wanda” Peter says with that silly smile of his. I smile back and wave then I turn my attention to the girl. The girl looks up at them with a look of indifference and then looks back down to the book she was reading seconds before we entered from where I am standing I can't tell what she is reading but she must like it because she is reading quickly or she likes to ignore people. 

 

“Hey, I am Wanda what is your name?” I say trying to be nice to this girl who seems remotely uninterested in us. She looks up from her book and looks right at me her icy blue eyes piercing in my brown ones and I am a little taken aback at how blue they are and the fact that they almost look fake.  
“I am Tessa” she says then her eyes move back to her book signalling that this conversation is over. I sigh a little annoyed that she ended the conversation but I move my attention to Nick.  
“Um sir?” I ask “Why is it so quiet here normally it is so lively and there is always noise to be heard.” He gives me a grim look.  
“They disappeared Wanda” he says gently trying to be as kind as he can.

 

“What?!” I say confused and a little angry that I did not know that this had happened. He sighs in annoyance and explains to me what happened and I listen intently then he mentions Vision and my heart plummets and Tears spill down my cheek as I cry in anguish for my lover and it all comes back to me. The moment I destroyed the stone and the life left his eyes then when Thanos appeared and reversed what I had done and destroyed vision once and for all and how afterwards I had dusted away as Nick calls it. The emotions fill my heart and my tears flow down my cheeks like a dam had burst. I am not only crying for the loss of my Lover but the loss of my team the loss of everyone and suddenly more grief fills me as I feel Nicks and Bucky's and Peters. It all fills me and it becomes too much my vision starts to swim and I fall over into the arms of Bucky and I blackout.

Universe 1

Tony’s POV

Beep Beep Beep. Weird why is my alarm on? I wonder and I open my eyes but light hits them and I groan quickly shutting them. Beep Beep Beep. There’s that goddamn alarm again! I try to open my eyes and the light still hurts but not as much as before so I keep them open and I take in my surroundings. I note the hospital bed I am in and the machines I am hooked up too and the major headache threatening to break my skull open. 

“Ow” I mutter and I finally notice Pepper in the chair beside me. She is asleep with work stuff all around her and a Stark Pad on her lap I smile fondly at her and the way she looks so peaceful when asleep. I continue my search of the room and I finally notice the pain in my mid section and I pull the covers away and I see the Blood Stained bandage and I sigh which hurts a lot to do. Suddenly I hear a noise and I look over a Pepper who is awake now and watching me inspect my bandage.

“Um Hey?” I say a little worried that she might kill me and knowing her she actually might. She gets a really worried look on her face.  
“Are you okay?” she asks and I relax nodding then her expression changes.   
“Good then I can do this” She smacks me upside the head.  
“YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT……” She continues on but I tune her out and try to not smile and tell her she looks cute when she is mad because that will only make her hit me harder. She sighs and leans back into her chair staring at me waiting me to answer a question she asked me but the bad part is I have no clue what she asked so of course me being an idiot I say.

“Yes?” I wait for her to calm but she does not instead her face turns a shade of red I have never seen before in my life.  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WILL DO IT AGAIN????!!!!!!” OH shit I think I messed up real bad.  
“Uhhhh I mean No I will not do it again?” I say praying for my life and those after me that I have said the answer she wanted. She leans back into the chair again and relaxes meaning I can do the same. She grabs the StarkPad and starts talking about PR and all that stuff that I don’t care about.  
“So we need to show the public that you are alive and that you will protect us and all that stuff Okay?” I nod along like I normally do.

“Okay then when you are cleared by Banner then we can arrange a meeting with the press” I tune in at the mention of Banner a little surprised that my science buddy is here.  
“Banner? He is here?” Pepper Nods  
“He is the one who treated your wounds” she points to my stomach and to the random scratches on my arms that are wrapped up.   
“Can I see him? Is he okay? Is anyone else here?” I ask but I have way more questions than just those but Pepper stops me.  
“You can ask him yourself when he comes to check your bandages.” I nod eager to see my friend and everyone that is still left and after thinking that thought I feel a wave of sadness at the thought of those who are gone or died fighting for the world.  
“Peter-r” I whisper and a tear runs down my cheek but Pepper wipes it away. “He is gone-e” I say shakingly unable to bear the thought I push if from my mind. I can grieve later. I try to get up but Pepper stops me and she shakes her head.

“You are not ready and you have not been approved to get up and till both of those things happen you are not going anywhere.” She says firmly and with that the conversation is over and that it will not be argued with. 

I sigh knowing that no matter what I say or do I will not be able to change her mind so I give up and look out the window and I watch the wind blow the trees and then I hear a door open I quickly turn and see Banner walking in he smiles at Pepper then looks at me he smiles and goes to hug me and I wince as he accidentally touches my mid-section and he quickly backs up but I keep hugging him ignoring the pain.

“ I missed you Rage monster” I Say smiling at him and he laughs at the nick name.  
“You know I need to give you a nickname” He says laughing and I shake my head.  
“No, Leave the nicknames to me please” He laughs again and puts his hands up like he is surrendering. I laugh and I notice Pepper is gone.   
“Where did she go?” Banner shrugs then he turns to some machine that I am too tired to think about what it is so I close my eyes and I fall asleep to the constant beeping. Beep Beep Beep-......... then silence.

 

Universe 2

Tessa POV

 

It was weird to help Peter last night but he needed it so I helped and I am pretty sure that we are closer than ever. I smile as I move around my room looking for clothes which is very hard because my room is a mess it looks like a literal bomb went off in it. A knock sounds at the door I walk over to it and open it.

 

“Yes? What do you want?” Peter laughs at my welcome.  
“Fine if you don't want me here” he jokes pretending to walk away. I sigh and grab his collar and pull him into a hug. He laughs and picks me up onto his back and carry me to the main room for food. He lets me slide off his back but I stay attached.  
“Nuuuuu” I say laughing “I don’t want to go” He chuckles and moves to climb the wall but I hang on not letting go for a second. We are now hanging upside down but I am not letting go. He laughs and jumps down and I yelp almost letting go. He smiles at me.  
“Dang you are real clingy” He laughs and I get off him smacking his neck and he looks at me with mock pain. 

“Ow” he says and makes a face but I roll my eyes “You can lift a car I highly doubt that hit.” He looks at me shocked. “You saw that” I nod and he smiles at me then moves to the fridge to get food. I laugh at him now noticing there are other people in the room so I wave and walk over to them. “Hey” I say to the person who said Hi the other day “I am sorry for my attitude the other day my etiquette is atrocious.” she looks surprised at my word choice but I shake it off and look at the man with the arm. “Hey” I say again and nod at nick who nods back. I hear the door to the fridge shut and I look at Peter who has food overflowing in his arms. My jaw drops.  
“You are gonna eat all that?” I look at his tiny stature and think “There is no way he can eat all that” He nods though to my dismay and sits down starting to eat all the food. I laugh and join him grabbing some bread and he winks at me making me laugh.

A/N : XD fluff yeah it's been awhile but I feel like no one reads this but even then I will still write it and yes there is more to write for this chapter wow right? This is like my apology chapter for being gone for like a month maybe more XD I literally have so many ideas for this story now maybe that break helped my mind out.

 

 

Peters POV

It was a little weird the way Tessa and I talked this morning and after words Wanda muttered something about OTP? I am not sure what it is I might look it up….Maybe later though I need to sleep. A knock on my door interrupts my thoughts and I roll over looking at it.  
“Yes?” I say a little annoyed since I was about to have a nap but a laugh I know all to well breaks through my mood and brings a smile to my face. I smirk and get up walking over to the door and open it quickly to see Tessa there laughing at the way I greeted her like she had mere hours ago. I hug her first which makes her laugh I notice Wanda peeking her head around the corner at us muttering “Shipped shipped SHIPPED” Tessa laughs as we both hear her and she blushes quickly vanishing from our view. I laugh and look at Tessa  
“What does ship mean?” we both say at the same time which makes us laugh.


	6. Chills deep in my Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading and sorry for the long time between updates I keep getting more ideas for different fanfictions it might be the death of me XD anywhooo enjoy

Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys what up hope you like the story so far I enjoy writing it also you guys being disappointed in me haunts my dreams so Let's not scare the writer thanks XD Love Y'all oh and Merry Christmas if you want to say hi or wish me the same. On with the story! (XD its past X-mas now when I edited this well worked on it my bad) Ooof now its a few days after captain marvel came out and BOY, I LOVED IT!!!!!

I OWN NOTHING ONLY THE PARTS YOU DON'T KNOW. :)

Peters POV

I wander through the long corridors of the tower looking around hoping that somewhere in this large ass building someone will at least exist. I continue to walk down the hall wondering why it is so quiet and why it is so fricken empty.

“Do people here have lives?” I wonder as I turn the 59th corner in the last 30 minutes. I continue to walk feeling like I am the only person here or like a zombie apocalypse is upon us.

I turn more corners counting them as I go but losing count of how many I have turned when I run into someone my last thought as we both fall is “a person” We land in a heap on the floor and I laugh helping them up and to my surprise its Bucky. 

“Oh Hey,” I say a little nervous. He smiles at me and dusts his pants off. “Hey thanks for the run in,” He says laughing and I laugh with him. “To be honest you are the first person I have seen in a while” I laugh, and he looks at me shocked.

“Really?” I nod chuckling and we continue down the hall for a little while in silence. I can tell something is on Bucky's mind, but I chose to not pry and wait for him to say it. We walk for a while shocked that we haven't come by anyone else at all. 

As we walk, we sometimes point things out like how that wall looks familiar or that ceiling looks cool. We have been walking for an hour now. We turn a corner again and I hit someone and we both fall to the ground.

“Ow,” I look up to see Tessa getting up off the ground and I blush hard but recover “Oh hey Tessa sorry for bumping into you” she shrugs and helps me get up. “It's all good” She laughs and then notices Bucky “Oh hey” He waves, and we all stare at each other in silence unsure of what to say next. 

“So….” Tessa stares at us trying to get an idea of what to do next. Bucky shrugs and walks away he makes it around the corner, and we stand there in silence. Moments later Bucky's head peaks around the corner. “You guys coming or what?”   
We laugh and follow her through the halls all over again at some point forgetting where we were. We continue to walk for another hour when Bucky turns to the both of us. 

“its official we are lost.” He says laughing. Tessa shakes her head and points to a sign reading “Cafe”, and we laugh “Tess we were lost and the thing on your mind was food?” Bucky says shaking his head but his eyes twinkling with amusement. 

She shrugs and enters grabbing food and sitting down. We follow suit but by the time we sit beside her she has already finished her meal. We laugh and she shrugs again reaching into a bag neither of us had noticed and pulls out a book. The book had a black threadbare cover that was falling apart and words that were faded and hard to see.

We watch her for a bit and eat in silence not sure of what to say. After a few minutes we are all done eating we get up and leave.

Time skip 

(A/N: I do not know when I will post this because I am so busy, and I feel bad so I am going hurry and it's funny that I’m saying this now since I can only see this RN XD)

Tessa’s POV

Tessa’s Room

We found our way back to the main room a while ago, so I took a nap when I was woken up by a voice coming from inside my room.

“Good day Mrs. Virtue you have been requested to go to the gym by Mr. Fury.” I look around for the voice confused “Um Who are you?” I ask looking around. “I am F.R.I.D.A.Y. Mr. Stark’s AI.” I nod and get up grabbing my work out clothes and heading to the washroom taking a quick look in the mirror to insure my eye color was normal. Seeing it was I made my way to the gym without getting lost.

I enter the gym and notice that not only is Fury there, but Peter and Wanda are. I wave hello and they say hi back then I turn my attention to Fury. “You wanted to see me sir?” I ask looking at Wanda and Peter as they whisper. 

“Yes, I did I heard you and Peter fought?” I nod in confirmation and he nods. “Where did you learn to fight so well?” He asks looking at me. “Just a few classes” I lie shrugging trying to make it believable, but Fury shakes his head. 

“You don’t learn to fight like that from classes” I look shocked that he noticed, and he sighs shaking his head. “Fine don’t tell me” He says “But I’ll find out at some point” with that he walks back over to the elevator and leaves Peter, Wanda and I alone. “So….” Peter says awkwardly. Wanda and I laugh at his awkwardness causing him to blush. We all move over to the bench and sit down. “I don’t know what to do now” I said and they both agreed with me. “Want to fight?” Wanda asks shyly and I snort “You can fight?”

She shakes her head “I meant with my powers” I Relent and slowly rise and reach out to help Wanda up and she takes my hand. We walk over to the middle of the room and I take my stance and watch her closely. Peter is frozen to his seat confused about what just happened.

 

Wanda advances first and I watch her as she twists her hands making red dance across the space between us. She grabs a bench with the magic and throws it at me which I easily doge but she keeps doing it so I climb the bench and jump at her but she was ready using her magic she flung herself up to fly and I smile slightly as I move closer to her. She points her hands at me trying to contain me with her magic, but I move quickly. She moves closer to me trying to throw more things at me or contain me, but I have watched long enough. I advanced fast jumping up and using the last bench to jump from and kick her enough, so she falls. She uses her magic to cushion her fall and she rolls standing up. We face each other and stare at each other for a bit.

“Are you having fun?” I smirk and she smiles at me moving forward a bit. She pushes her hands out and a wall of red slams into, but I push forward. She starts looking tired and she pushes harder than before making me almost fall over but I keep going forward. At the point of being to close she slams the wall into me, and I go flying into the wall with a thud and an Ow.

Now I am annoyed. I push my self up and turn towards Wanda who is moving closer to me her hands glowing red. She throws more things but I easily doge them. We continue like this me getting angrier as she hits me with objects. Out of no where a bench smacks me in the face, and I go down hard. I am now pissed off. Without thinking I move my hands quickly and blue threads that glow brighter as I get more annoyed. Wanda’s face fills with shock as I throw them at her, and she goes flying across the room with a thud. She remains on the ground but rolls over to look at me, but I advance more. Red clouds my vision and I throw the threads at her and she flinches. I smile through my rage and whisper one word. 

“Ice” and she is engulfed in ice as it tightens around her. Rage clouds my vision and I take a step forward when a sudden voice shouts “TESSA” and the ice shatters and my vision clears. I stumble back as Peter rushes over to Wanda as he helps her get up, she flinches and almost falls back over. I cover my mouth tears slowly falling down my face. Wanda looks over at me and tries to hide her pain.

“It’s fine Tessa I am okay” She says wincing with her words, and I turn and run to my room my thoughts running a mile a minute.

What If I had gotten the ice all the way around her?? What if Peter didn’t stop me in time?? I could have killed her…. She could have died. I run faster and get to my room running inside and sitting in the corner of my room and whisper the same words that almost killed Wanda “Ice…”. The ice covers my body in a cold cocoon. I didn’t mean to hurt her I think but you did but it wasn’t on purpose What if it was…. I try to shake the thoughts away, but they just keep coming. 

 

Peter’s POV

I watch as Tessa runs from the room and Wanda tries to go after her but falls over and I catch her. “Are you okay?” I ask and Wanda nods “She just surprised me…. Like a lot” I nod in agreement and we stand there trying to shake our shock so we can go after her. “She didn’t mean to hurt you I don’t think” I say trying to assure myself more than her. “I am aware that she didn’t mean to. She held back quite a bit to be honest so it’s evident that she didn’t mean to. I guess I just angered her to much.” Wanda suggests. 

I nod and check her over again to make sure she is okay. “Do we go after her?” I ask and Wanda nods. She turns to grab her stuff and Tessa’s while I grab mine. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. Where is Tessa right now?” It takes a moment for F.R.I.D.A.Y. to answer which worries us but after a bit we get an answer. “Miss.Virtue is in her room right now, but I am detecting low temperatures coming from her room.” We exchange a look and thank F.R.I.D.A.Y. As we run to Tessa’s room full speed. 

 

When we are a few feet away from the room we can feel the cold temperature as well as see our breaths. It gets worse as we get closer. Our teeth are chattering now as we are staring at the door to her room. Wanda reaches for the door knob and the moment she touches it she yanks her hand back with a yelp. I jump back looking at Wanda’s hand expecting something to show but its perfectly fine. 

“Are you okay?” I ask confused to why she yelped in the first place. She bites her lip and rubs her hand before she answers “The door knob is freezing and I think there is frost on it.” She points to the frost and I look at it intently. I grab my sweater from my bag and use it to open the door. We walk in slowly and I hear Wanda gasp loudly I turn to ask her what’s wrong when the words die on my tongue. 

A ball of ice is formed in the far corner of the room and we can sort of make out a figure inside of it. “Tessa?” Wanda whispers as she approaches the ice and places a hand on it. The figure inside flinches and the ball of ice grows as we hear a bit of noise from the inside of the ball. We move back again, and each change a look. “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. Can you turn the heat up to melt the ice please?” we wait a bit till the bot answers. “Of course, Miss.” The heat turns up rather fast and we start to get warmer. 

The ball of ice finally melts and an unconscious Tessa falls out. We rush over to touch her but she is freezing cold.

A/n: Cliffhanger of sorts??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ice thing literally happened in my dream last night so why not throw it in as a fanfiction idea am I right? XD anywhooo if you liked it please comment or leave a kudos (If you comment it keeps the demon of the comment section at bayyyyyy) it drives me nuts how I have to paste the fic instead of just uploading the file but oh well.


	7. Endgame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert be warned please don't blame me if you continue reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: (Today is Sunday April 28th, 2019) This chapter contains Endgame spoilers, so you know if you haven't seen endgame Don’t read this or like skip the chapter entirely. Also, I might switch this to AU depends how I feel about one spoiler so uh yeah…. You know what I literally saw it a few minutes ago so time to write while emotionally unstable. Also don’t blame me if you continue reading and say, “Oh you spoiled it for me” Its not my fault I did put a warning.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT BEYOND THIS POINT ABANDON HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE. BE WARNED AND DON’T BLAME ME FOR SPOILING IT BECAUSE I DID PUT A WARNING!!!!!!!  
> [SPOILER ALERT: ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE]  
> ──────────────▐█████───────  
> ──────▄▄████████████▄──────  
> ────▄██▀▀────▐███▐████▄────  
> ──▄██▀───────███▌▐██─▀██▄──  
> ─▐██────────▐███─▐██───██▌─  
> ─██▌────────███▌─▐██───▐██─  
> ▐██────────▐███──▐██────██▌  
> ██▌────────███▌──▐██────▐██  
> ██▌───────▐███───▐██────▐██  
> ██▌───────███▌──▄─▀█────▐██  
> ██▌──────▐████████▄─────▐██  
> ██▌──────█████████▀─────▐██  
> ▐██─────▐██▌────▀─▄█────██▌  
> ─██▌────███─────▄███───▐██─  
> ─▐██▄──▐██▌───────────▄██▌─  
> ──▀███─███─────────▄▄███▀──  
> ──────▐██▌─▀█████████▀▀────  
> ──────███──────────────────  
> [SPOILER ALERT: ABANDON ALL HOPE YE WHO ENTER HERE]
> 
> A/N: Now for those who are still here thank you for joining us on this Journey I am like severely unstable emotionally so yeah if this gets weird that’s why. To those who enjoy my writing love you 3000. I am 100% doing an AU because I can’t live with Tony’s death or Natasha’s I just can’t It’s to painful oh and Steve is not old and wrinkly just so you know. I am not letting him be old it doesn’t feel correct. This one hundred percent will take a bit to write so you know bare with me. (Edit Monday the following day) Turns out it didn’t take so long lmao also comment and like please its really helpful or leave an opinion on Endgame because its our duty as Marvel lovers XD

Tessa’s POV

After talking over what happened with Peter and Wanda I felt much better about my powers and I understood it wasn’t my fault at all, but I still feel bad about it. I can’t believe I hurt her, but I know I didn’t mean to and she forgave me. So, I know it wasn’t my fault. We spent the entire afternoon talking about my abilities and I gladly listed them. They both asked so many questions it was hard to keep track of what was asked and what was said. When out of no where peter asked me a question, I couldn’t answer.

“How did you get your power’s?” I froze and thought hard on how, but I just didn’t know. “I don’t actually know how...” I said and he looked shocked. Peter and Wanda both exchanged a look before turning back to me. “What do you mean you don’t know?” I sigh and look out the window towards the sunset. “I just…Don’t know” Peter nods and hugs me, and I feel Wanda join in and I smile “Thanks guys your really awesome friends” They smile laughing as we look out the window at the sunset.

 

Time skip One week later

Wanda’s POV  
I walk through the halls on my way to the kitchen when I hear voices. I run to the conference room to see Stephen Strange. My mouth drops and I gasp. I run over to him and hug him tightly. He hugs me back and looks at everyone else there. “Tony need’s you” He states looking at all of us. “What-t do you mean??” Peter asks nervously. Stephen sighs and sits down annd explains everything well as much as he knows. 

We sit in silence once he finishes then Fury speaks up. “So, he needs us…” Stephen nods and Fury scoffs. “So why are we sitting on our damn asses lets go kick thanos’ s skinny ass.” I laugh slightly and stand up. Turning to Tessa I look down at her. “You willing to fight?” I ask and she smirks. 

“Always” She gets up and walks over to Stephen who has already made a portal. He turns to us “Suit up we leave now.” Everyone runs to get their armour or weapons. Moments later we return to the portal. “Let’s go” I say, and we step through the portal. I move my hands as I enter the portal, so my magic is ready once we arrive.

What greets us on the other side of the portal is complete and utter chaos. We look around to see the compound in ruins and fire everywhere. “Oh god’s” I hear someone mutter near by or through the comms Stephen gave us before we went through but I stay looking straight ahead. We watch as more and more people exit through portals. I smile over at Clint and he waves to me. “Hey” I mouth, and he mouths back I smile more and turn back to the army that stands before us. Is this enough? I wonder Will this be enough to win, or will we lose again and if we lose what then? Before my thoughts can continue their destructive path, I hear Steve over the comms “Avengers…” he pauses “Assemble” And then chaos.

Everyone runs towards the monsters. Battle cries are heard everywhere. I watch as Tessa shoots at the Chitauri. She knocks three down but it isnt enough she quickly gets over run by them and I rush over to help her. My magic spreads over the monsters as I fling them away from her. She smiles at me and I reach out my hand to help her up. “Thanks” she says I nod and turn back to the fray before us. “This is insane” I say, and she laughs “I know but hey its kinda fun if you think about it.” 

I shake my head “Right because you havent noticed we can die and there are no do overs.” She smiles grimly and nods. “Why arent you using your powers?” She looks down at the ground. “I don’t want to hurt anyone.” I move closer to her “You won’t” she looks up at me unsure. 

“How can you be so sure that I won’t hurt someone?” I smile at her. “Because I know you and you’re a good person you would never hurt anyone.” She nods and hugs me then moves her hands mimicking me as blue tendrils move from her hands, she smirks at me and with a flick of her wrist they snap into long batons gleaming with blue power. 

She smirks and flicks her wrists again and the batons crackle as blue energy runs along them with what looks like green laced in but as quick as I see it it vanishes. “Let’s go kick some bad guy ass.” I laugh curious about what I saw but I make no comment. She does a little flip and slaps a Chitauri with her baton and it explodes and blue energy quite like mine moves through the air and goes back towards her quickly. A sound of awe leaves my mouth and she laughs “Don’t drool Wanda its not pretty.” I laugh at her words.

Tessa’s POV

I flip away from Wanda laughing at her reaction. I fight for a while longer losing track of how much time has passed when I see Peter get knocked to the ground hard. I sprint over to him and come to a slow stop near peter I reach down to help him when suddenly explosions happen everywhere, and Peter and I jump at the ground curling into one another trying not to get hit by the debris or the blasts.

“SHIT” I scream and Peter curls against me and the ground. We hang onto each other for dear life. It felt like forever before the explosions finally stop. We look up and see the ship firing into the sky. Over my comms a voice says “Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. what are they firing at?” We don’t hear the response because it is cut off by a huge explosion coming from the ship above us. A figure flies above us destroying the ship entirely. I help peter stand as we watch. 

“Woah” We say together. Wanda fly’s over and stands beside us. We all hug quickly and make sure we are all okay. I look over and notice a new person on the field. “Who is that?” I ask in the comms and the new person answers beside me. “Carol Danvers.” Peter stutters out his name and we turn to see Peter giving her the gauntlet.

“Your gonna have trouble getting it over there” Peter says but Carol looks at me and Wanda. “She has help” Says a voice and Okoye and Shuri walk over and face the ship off in the distance. We all nod at each other as Pepper joins us. We run at the ship and I attack anything in our way. I knock down Chitauri left and right without stopping. I pull as much of my power out as I deem necessary, and I destroy everything in our way. Carol must have failed because I got knocked back by a huge wave of power. I hit my head hard and I blacked out. “TESSA” I hear but I’m already gone.

Peter’s POV  
I watch Tessa fall and I swing over and attempt to catch her but I’m to late. “TESSA” I yell, and I land beside her. “Tessa???” I say worriedly checking her over trying to see if she is badly hurt. I notice the back of her head is bleeding and she is unconscious but other than that she seems okay. I look over at the field and notice that the army and thanos’ s henchman dusting away quite like I did.   
“Wha…” I start, and I pick up Tessa noticing that Rhodey just went by. I swing after him and he comes to a stop near Tony. I lower Tessa carefully and run over to tony. “Mr-r-r.Stark?” I stutter moving over to him. I can hear him struggling to breathe. “Mr-r-r.Stark…. It-t’s me-e-e Peter-r-r” I say stuttering while trying to get his attention. I hear someone moving and I look over at Tessa as she gets up wiping the blood off her face. She approaches tony and looks at him muttering to herself then she looks at me.   
“I might be able to save him.” She whispers and I am stunned so I nod and move back letting her go where I was. She takes a deep breath and moves her hands over Tony. Her hands glow blue as she works them over his body. The blue wisps over his body and glows brighter. We wait for what seems like forever when Tony shoots forward gasping for air. 

“Mr. STARK!!” I exclaim and hug him tightly “You had me worried sir.” I hug him tighter. “Don’t worry kid I’m fine” I smile and move back so pepper could hug him. I turn to Tessa to thank her. When I turn, I notice her swaying again. “Tessa?” I ask worried again and she opens her mouth to speak but her eyes roll back, and she falls. I jump forward and catch her just before her head hits the ground.

“Damn it Tess” I say as I hold her. Wanda runs over and slides to her knees beside me. “Is she…ok?” Wanda asks worriedly. I nod and turn to Tony and Pepper and smile at them hugging. Wanda moves her hands to form a cocoon around Tess whilst she slept. “She will be safe in there” I nod and hug Wanda while we watch Tessa sleep peacefully. “She looks so calm” Wanda remarks and I nod “Yeah…she does. Does she ever sleep?” Wanda shrugs “Never seen her sleep.”  
“Really?” I ask surprised. “Well I don’t watch her when she sleeps so yeah” I nod “Makes sense. I’ll ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow 2 chapters so close by it’s a first in a while XD if you stuck around hope you enjoyed the chapter also comment below if you liked it or your opinion on Endgame or marvel itself!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading dw I have gotten better at writing


End file.
